Rain's Story (Gay 18 Mass Effect)
by RD87
Summary: Rain wanted to buy a gun from Kadara, but his fathers mistakes cost him his virginity and his sanity.


RD87's Mass Effect Story

Man, oh man. Where do I start?

Well, my name is Rain Reynolds. I'm a human from the Nexus. I just turned seventeen a week ago. I have a well rounded figure, I'm not very buff but I'm a smart guy. I got good grades in school and I wanted to engineer new weapons for the new N7. I have long brown hair and dark brown eyes. My parents tell me that I'm mostly caucasian. I'm not overweight or skinny, somewhere in between. I'm a little short for my age, 5'7" and weigh a perfect 125 pounds. The girls at my school tell me that I have a nice ass and a pretty face, but none of them have ever dated me. So yeah, I was a virgin, but so was everyone else my age. It was forbidden to have sexual intercourse if you were under the age of 18 on the Nexus.

I was born in the Nexus hospital, my parents were both 26 when they had me. My mom, Kate Reynolds, is a commucations expert, she makes the most money in our family. My father, John Reynolds, is a trader. He was also born on the Nexus, but after Sara Ryder defeated the Kett and founded Meridian, he was free to explore the newly habitable planets. To fund his journey, he took in the art of trade. He was very succesful and is now known across the galaxy. So I was born privileged, having two loving parents with plenty of money, but I rarely got to see my dad since he was always out trading. I didn't have anyone at home to keep me company when mom was at work. Most of my days were studying and playing video games.

I was celebrating my birthday last week, ready to blow out the candles from my cake when my dad walked in. I haven't seen him for months, I was so surprised and happy to see him. I gave him a hug and he told me that for my birthday, he would take me to Kadara to buy whichever gun I'd want the next week. Then, he would train me himself. I was super excited for it, I wasn't sure which one I wanted. I know that something dangerous like M-37 Falcon. I could accidentily blow up myself. I also didn't want something big like an assault rifle or shotgun. I settled for a pistol and quickly searched the web for what I wanted. After days of research, I told my dad I wanted the Sidewinder. We prepared for a trip to Kadara and left a couple days later.

And here we are at present day Kadara Port. This place used to be a Haven for exiles, but was now home of both exiles and Nexus citizens alike, although there was more exiles and Kett than citizens here. Our ship landed at the ports, my dad and I got off and took our luggage with us. This was my first time on Kadara, the temperature was hotter than on the Nexus, but it was bearable. It smelled pretty bad here too, I scrunched my nose at the smell. My dad, who was already used to the smell since Kadara was also a major trading post, laughed and spoke to me.

"Don't worry son, you'll get used to it."

"What is that smell anyways?" I asked.

"Well, Kadara used to be full of toxic gas. There isn't as much anymore but that's probably what you're smelling, and also poor hygiene." I chuckled at that, we exited the ship and started walking towards the entrance to Kadara Port. I asked my dad a question as we waited for the doors to open.

"Where are we staying?"

"Well, there should be a motel nearby. We'll get settled there, then I have to go to a nightclub called Savage Drinks to meet an associate. If you need anything, just tell the bouncer that you're my son. They don't normally allow females, Asari, humans, or Salarians in there without special permission."

It really did seem savage, most of the races that were allowed were troublemakers, and only men were allowed? It sounded like a strange place, I hoped that I would not need to go there. The doors opened and we entered Kadara's capitol. It was filled with people, I could see a couple fights breaking out. Peace didn't look like it existed here. We made our way through the crowds, I saw a store where they sold weapons. I saw a Sidewinder in the back, it looked like it was newly made. I knew I would come back for it later.

Finally, we reached our motel. The building looked like it was falling apart, it was rusted and old. When we walked up the steps, it made loud creaks. We entered through the doors that was automatically opened very slowly. There was a Turian in the front waiting for us. My father spoke to him and he gave him the keys to our room. We walked to our cubicle and my dad used the keys to open the door. I thought it was weird that it didn't use a keycode, keys were rarely used nowadays.

The room itself was messy. It looked like it had been cleaned but poorly. The paint was chipping off and it smelled pretty bad here too. There was not much room, a single bed, a couple chairs and a mini fridge. There wasn't a bathroom or a kitchen. My dad joked and said,

"Guess the guest services here are great."

I set down the bags I was carrying and went to sit down on the bed. Before I did, I saw yellow stains on the pillow. "Gross." I muttered to myself, and went to sit on the chairs instead. My dad tossed me a soda and I cracked it open. He got himself a beer and sat in the chair next to me.

"So son, you got an idea on what you want to get?"

"A Sidewinder, I saw one in the weapons shop."

"Good choice, had one of those myself. Kicks like a bitch though."

"So, when are we leaving to get it?"

"About thirty minutes, lets get ourselves situated first."

We finished our drinks and tossed them in the trash. I took the bags over and set them on the chairs, we took out whatever snacks we took and set them in the fridge. I took my clothes and set them on top of the fridge, my father did the same.

"Ready to leave Rain?"

"Sure, make sure you get the money."

We left our motel room and locked the doors. We moved towards the gun shop and talked to the seller there. She was a middle aged human woman. She had dark skin and dark brown eyes. She seemed to know who my father was.

"Hello John! What will you be having today? And who is that you brought with you?"

"Hello to you too Susan. Rain, meet Susan, Susan meet Rain. Rain here is my son, he just turned seventeen and I'm here to buy him a gun."

She looked at me and asked, "Well, we have a good collection here. The M8 Avenger here is our best one, but might be too big for carrying around. We also have an Equalizer SMG, but it has a hefty price tag."

"The Sidewinder please."

"Ohh, the Sidewinder. Good reliable gun, good price too. Really good fire rate for a hand cannon, and decent ammo capacity. This is the Mark V version so it's the best one, and it came in new too."

She then turned to talk to my father, he bought the pistol and handed it to me. He also bought a few ammo clips and a belt holster. We said our goodbyes and headed back to the motel. The gun felt heavy in my hand, I wanted to take it apart and put it back together. This was my first weapon ever.

When we ented our room, my father told me to stay inside and only go outside to go to the bathroom. I asked him where he was going and he told me that he was leaving for the associate he had told me about earlier. He closed and locked the door, I admired my new pistol for half an hour, fidgeting with it and pretending to shoot it. I must have looked like a dork but I was alone so it didn't matter. I wanted to take it apart but I didn't have any tools with me. Guess I'd have to wait until I got home, I thought to myself.

I got bored after a while and took my phone from my bag. I opened up my social media apps first and told my friends about my new gun. I sent them pics and they wanted one too. Then, I went to stream episodes of my favorite TV shows. Hours passed and I started to worry about where my father was. Night had fallen but he still had not returned. I thought about going to the club to ask where my father was but decided that I should wait a while longer, maybe he got drunk and was having a good time partying. I took my pants and socks off and went to brush my teeth when I remembered there wasn't a sink here. I sighed and looked at the bed. It didn't look like anyone bothered to wash the sheets or the blanket.I turned off the lights and reluctantly went to bed.

The smell of the sheets were terrible, it didn't smell like piss or crap but something else. The pillows were also uncomfortable, I tried to avoid the yellow stain but found it hard to avoid it. I turned the pillows over and set my head back down, hoping that the side was clean. Wrong. The side was the opposite of clean, the pillow made a squelching sound as I set my head on something wet and sticky on the pillow. I muttered angrily to myself and wiped it off. I tried setting my head on another side of the pillow but no use, whatever it was it covered the entire pillow. I wiped it off on the sheets and got up. I was going to my father to demand another room.

I put my pants on and my belt holster too along with my socks. I slipped on my shoes and put my gun in the holster and wore a large sweater that I packed. I used the long sides to cover the gun and hide it from sight. Then, I took my phone and put it in my other pocket. As I was leaving the room, I locked it from the inside and closed the door. Dad had the keys so he could open it up when we returned. I asked for directions to the Savage Drinks nightclub from the Turian that stood at the front door. He warned me that humans were not allowed there, but told me the address anyway.

I got lost on the way there but eventually found it. The building was large and I could hear music from the inside. In purple neon lights, a sign read Savage Drinks. At the front door, two very large kett bouncers guarded the building.

"Let me in." I demanded.

"No can do, humans are not allowed. Especially little humans." One of them denied me, then another one burst out laughing.

"He's got cum on his face!" I stood dumbfounded, the thing that covered ALL of the pillow was cum? I angrily tried to wipe it off on my sweater sleave but I'm assuming that I missed some of it.

"My fathers in there! Let me in!" I yelled at them this time.

"Or what, cum face?" Both of them were laughing hard now.

I took my pistol out and pointed it at them. They put their hands in the air for a couple seconds, then one of them burst out laughing even harder.

"What? What's so funny?" I was mad at them now. I aimed at his foot and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Your safety is on, cum face." Both of them were laughing like hyenas now.

"Who's your father? Let me guess, the only human in there right now should be John Reynolds." He could barely muster up that sentence.

"Yes."

"Even better." He controlled his laughter to snickers, then he knocked the gun out of my hands before I could turn the safety off. "Sorry kid, but you're coming with us." In about a couple seconds, one of them had hit me hard in sides, covered my mouth and eyes. He had me hostage. His voice got serious as he spoke to me.

"Listen here cum face, your fathers in a lot of trouble. Lucky for you, the owner of his club here is in the mood for human boys. You might just be able to save him by doing him a favor."

I was scared, what did my father do? I wanted to ask questions but couldn't. The Kett mans nasty sweaty hands covered my mouth. He led into the club and we turned some corners, before long I heard loud chattering in one of the rooms. Then, I heard a gruff man, most likely Krogan, speak to the bouncer.

"We found this boy, cum face here tried to threaten us."

"And? Why'd you bring him here?"

"He's John's son."

"Oh, take your hands off of him. I want to speak with him."

My vision returned and I gasped for air. In front of me stood a Krogran, he was bigger than most of his kind, over 6 feet tall. He had sort of a tan underside, but his top was a blood red. He wore a suit and tie unlike most Krograns who wore armor. The Krogan spoke first.

"Things are about to get very interesting. You see, your father owes me. Last time he was here, I loaned him 100,000 credits. He was supposed to come here today and pay it back, but he only came back with half. Guess you'll be here to repay the debt."

I spit at his face, but he was fast. He moved his hand up and caught it in his palm. He wiped my cheek with my spit, I glared at him angrily.

"Open your mouth boy, and stick out your tongue."

"Tell me where my father is."

I couldn't even see it, but he had punched my side. I bent over in pain, that was not a soft punch at all. He then grabbed me by my neck and raised me up. I started choking until he let me go a few seconds later.

"I said open your mouth and stick out your tongue or I will rip it out."

I had no other choice, I obliged. He raised his hand and I saw that with my spit, there was a creamy liquid that was mostly white but slightly tainted yellow. He ran his palm across my tongue and put all of the nasty liquids on my tongue.

"Now swallow."

I gagged, the taste was horrible. It tasted moldy and bitter, but I swallowed anyway.

"Good, you'll be a nice bitch. Follow me."

He walked away and I followed. The music stopped and the nightclub was dead silent. Everyone stared at me while the Krogan took me to a room alone. While I was entering the room, someoned yelled "So, looks like we got a new fuck toy. Good, I was getting tired of the old ones." I was scared for my life, they still hadn't told me where my father was. The Krogan opened the door by retinal scan, the door unlocked and automatically opened. Inside, I saw a king size bed, a dresser, bathroom, and closet. It was dimly lit but I could tell this was the Krogans bedroom from the clothes in the closet.

"Bend over."

"What?"

"I said bend over, on the bed."

I started to understand what he wanted.

"You're a sicko." I told him.

He pushed me hard against the bed. I fell over on top of it on my stomach. His bed was clean but there was a familiar scent of the sheets at the motel. I felt him pull my pants down until just my ass was out. He slapped it hard, "Aagh! Fuck what was that for?"

"My name is Krax Sprutuk, but you will call me Master."

"No I won't you fuck!"

He slapped my ass again but harder. I muffled my scream into the blanket.

"What's my name whore?"

"Just fuck off!"

He hit me again, my ass was starting to get sore.

"I don't like to repeat myself! What is my name?"

I gave up, "Master. Fucking hell, you are Master."

"That's right, and your new name is Bitch. Now tell me, what's your name?"

"Bitch."

"Fuck, you'll make a good whore, and a plump ass too."

The pain still tingled from the slaps, Krax stripped me of all my clothes and threw them on the ground. He pushed me further against the bed and pulled my ass high in the air.

"Please, don't do this."

"Shut it whore."

He started to unbuckle his pants while I looked back. He already had a hard on, I could see the imprint on his underpants as he took off his trousers. I could smell his musk, it was thick and strong in the air. When he was completely nude, I could see his full cock. It was around a foot and a half in length and three inches wide. It was shaped like a horses cock but more leathery and tan like his underside. He was oozing precum from the tip.

"It's too big. It'll never fit you dumbfuck."

The Krogan didn't care, he position himself behind me. I felt him try and push his monstrous cock inside of me, I could barely fit the head, I screamed from the pain. "AAGH. Fuck! Take it out! It fucking hurts!" Surprisingly, Krax pulled his cock out.

"Fuck, too tight. Guess I'll have to wait until you're done with the others."

Krax dragged me off the bed and I fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to fight but it was no use. He continued to drag me as he opened the doors. He walked out and went to the main part of the nightclub where everyone was continuing to party. With a single hand and a single thrust, he threw me across a good distance and I landed in the middle of the floor. The people fell silent again.

"You guys have your fun with him. He's too tight for me, bring him to me when you break him in."

Everyone cheered, I looked around the nightclub and saw horny men all around me.

"Please, don't. I'm just a kid."

No one seemed to care. They all stripped at the same time. It was a race for them, first one nude would be the first to fuck. Fortunately for me, a rather small Turian was first. He lifted my ass in the air like Krax did, and prepared to enter.

Turian cocks were rock hard and had varying sizes. The one that I was going to fuck was on the small end of the scale. Turians cock came from a slit in their crotch. The tip of it was like a dogs cock, but its member was ribbed. The Turian that prepared to enter me was only 6 inches, and was only the width of the average human cock, but I was still a virgin and it was going to be a painful.

"You're going to be a tight one aren't you? Been a long time since we had tight." He slapped my bruised ass and poked at my hole with his wet cock. "Stop what are you doing!? You can't put that in me!" He didn't waste any time, he stuffed all of it in one thrust. I banged my fists against the floor and cursed angrily at him, but it wasn't long before a Kett had stuffed his cock inside of my mouth.

Kett penises matched their previous lifeforms penis, this one had been a rather small Krogan with a penis that was slightly larger than the Turians. The smell was awful, it seemed like he hadn't taken a shower in months. The dirt and the dick cheese was washed off by my own saliva as he slowly thrusted in and out of my mouth. The Kett's cock dripped precum onto my tongue, the taste was bitter and salty. The Turian behind me was thrusting in and out. My ass burned from the friction, it hurt like hell whenever his ribbed cock went in and out.

"Take a deep breath." The Kett told warned me. I did as I was told and he thrusted in my mouth, I gagged at his length but he continued thrusting into me. The Turian was fucking like a madman, he was moving in and out like it was nothing. I couldn't scream but I kept slapping at the floor. Soon enough, the Turian came into me. His cock spurted hot liquid into my bowels.

"Oh, fuck that was good."

"Good, now it's my turn." Another one said, he sounded Krogan but I couldn't tell with my face being fucked.

He milked whatever he could and pulled out. His cum dribbled out for a few seconds and ran down my thighs until the next contender positioned himself. He was not much bigger than the Turian, only a quarter of an inch longer in length. The Krogan was a slow fucker, he put just the head in and said "Fuck you're right. He is tight, if I was any bigger I'd be losing circulation." He then slowly pushed the rest in. I could feel the inches move inside of me and I could feel as his hot cock throbbed inside my prostate. By the time he had everything inside of me, the Kett pushed everything down my throat. His cock flared inside of my throat as he pumped his hot loads down into my stomach. The Kett pulled out and let a few spurts into my mouth. It tasted horrible, I gagged and spit whatever he put on my tongue. I felt a hard hand slap me across the face.

"Good bitches swallow. Now clean it up."

The Kett ordered me to lick it off the floor. I was too scared to do anything else. I moaned as I licked it off the floor, the cock inside of me was so big, I could barely handle it. The floor tasted dirty, but the cum was even worse. When I finished cleaning up, another Kett took his place. His cock was Turian, he thrusted into me and his cock hit the back of my throat. It wouldn't bend down into my neck, but he didn't care. He pulled back and stabbed at the back of my mouth again. I tried to say stop but noises that couldn't be understood came out instead. His cock tasted worse than the last Kett, there was so much dick cheese at the base but he forced all of it in my mouth anyway. After a few in and outs, his cock was clean and I had a bad taste in my mouth.

I felt the Krogan behind me start picking up his pace, he was getting close. He thrust as deep as he could inside of me and his head flared. A word that sounded like "FUCK!" came out as he stretched open my insides. The Krogan had a lot more to give than the Turian, he emptied his balls into me and taunted me by calling me a cum dumpster. He unmounted me and let an Angaran have me.

The Angaran cock was strange, it was ribbed all around and had a single hole where cum and pre leaked from it. It got wider towards the base by almost twice the width of the tip. This Angarans cock was 7 inches long, but was 2 inches around the base.

"You won't be so tight when I'm done with you."

Without a hesitation, he pushed his cock into me. He was 2/3's in when I couldn't stretch any further. I screamed on the Kett's cock as he came, I remembered the last Kett's words and closed my mouth around his hot member. His semen coated my mouth and I swallowed it all down. I was used to the horrid taste of their sperm by now.

"Looks like the bitch learned his lesson."

No one came to deepthroat me, instead a Krogan came over and grabbed my long hair and forced me to look up. He was already masturbating and he looked like he was close to cumming, his pre splattered on my face as it dripped down from his eager cock.

"Open up bitch."

I opened my mouth and he pointed his cock down towards my face, his cock flared and started spraying cum. Most of it went into my mouth but some got into my hair and cheeks. His fluids filled my mouth to the brim, I swallowed all of his cum down and opened my mouth again to show him that nothing was left. He moved closer to me and spit copious amounts of saliva into my mouth. I tasted alcohol and what was left of his cum, I almost gagged but I swallowed anyway.

The Angaran that mounted me was almost able to put all of his thick cock into me. I felt my insides stretching to accommodate his cock, moans kept escaping my mouth uncontrollably. A few minutes later, he was able to stretch me enough to get his entire cock in. Soon enough, he came deep into me and mixed his fluids with the others. I was worried about STD's but I knew if I made it out of here, I could get a cure pretty easily. As the Angaran finished and started to unmount, someone yelled loudly for everyone to hear,

"Look, he's got a hard on! The whore likes it!"

Laughter spurred across the room, he was right. I did have one, I felt so ashamed of myself and turned red. The Angaran left and a Vorcha took his place.

Vorcha had cocks similar to Turians, except instead of being ribbed, they had a knot at the base that did not expand like a dogs. This Vorcha had the same length as the Angaran, except his knot had him beat in diameter. He positioned himself over me, he let his entire weight fall on my back, the Vorcha's head rested on my shoulder. His long tongue sneaked out between his teeth and invaded my mouth. His hot breaths entered my nose, his breath reeked of raw flesh and alcohol. The Vorcha grabbed my waist for balance and started thrusting his cock into me. It took a couple tries until he got it in, his wet cock slipped in with ease. I felt his knot bump against my prostate with each push. Soon enough, he pulled me towards his cock and also pushed as hard as he could and popped his knot into me. My screams were muffled as his tongue felt all around my mouth, even playing with my own tongue. I had a good taste of what he had eaten, a very rare space cow steak.

The Vorcha dumped his copious loads of cum into my ass for around a minute. Everyone cheered him on in the background. He pulled back and I felt his knot tug against my hole. He took his tongue out from my mouth and licked my face as he continued to pull. Then, a loud pop came from my ass as his knot came free. He dismounted and got up. Warm cum ran from my gaping asshole to my thighs and onto the floor.

In the back of my head, I knew this was wrong, but I also kind of liked it. The night continued with me fucking almost everybody in the nightclub. By the time I was done, I was covered in cum, piss, and saliva. My ass was sore from the abuse and couldn't close on its own anymore. There was always and endless river of cum flowing from my swollen belly. It would be impossible to remember all of the men that fucked me, there were a few memorable ones although.

After around three men later after the Vorcha had tied me, A Krogan and another Vorcha positioned themselves in front and behind me. By now, I felt less pain from overstretching and found it pleasuring instead. Every cock stimulated my prostate, I could feel myself getting close to cumming without even using my hands.

The Krogan in front of me placed his cock in my tongue, I started to like the taste of the cheese and precum that oozed out. The Vorcha got in the same position as the last one, but didn't place his head on my shoulders. Instead, his head was raised above my neck as he licked my back and throat. They rhythmically pushed in and out at the same time, my throat expanded as his long 10 inch cock thrust in and out of my windpipes. Before long, they both started to cum at the same time. The Vorchas knot plugged me and kept his cum from escaping, my stomach felt so full. The Krogan finished cumming first, but he kept his cock in my throat still. The Vorcha finished soon after and started filling me with his seed. The Vorchas cock then stopped pouring his seed but didn't try to pull his cock out. The Krogan said something in a different language I didn't understand and then I felt burning hot liquid start pouring into me from their cocks. It felt like water but I knew it was piss. The Krogans hot fluids burned the inside of my throat, the others caught on to what he was doing and cheered him on even louder. My stomach started to swell from the sheer amount of his piss and the Vorcha seemed to be able to go on forever. The Krogan continued to piss inside of me but slowly pulled out, I started to get a taste of it and gagged on his huge cock. I almost threw up but I let him fill my mouth with his piss. I felt them both stop pissing at roughly around the same time, the Vorcha tugged his knot out and it came out with a pop. Cum and piss spilled onto the floor. The Krogan also pulled his cock out from my mouth, I swallowed everything down as he watched. They both left and some of the others formed a line to piss on me, they treated me like a toilet but I loved it. Some of them put their tips in and pissed inside my ass or mouth, while others sprayed me with their liquid waste. The place reeked of piss and semen. After about fifteen men had pissed on me, they continued their gangbang. They seemed accustomed to the smell and didn't mind laying their hands on my dirty body.

Some of the men that fucked me also rubbed their dirty feet on me. Some even went as far as making me suck on their toes or clean their claws on their feet with my tongue, one even had my clean both of his feet with just my tongue. The taste of dirt and sweat turned me on even more, I wanted them to do whatever they wanted to do to me. One of the Krogans even tried putting his foot in my ass, but found it too difficult.

Later in the experience, a couple men before most of them were finished, a giant Yahg picked me up from the ground and lifted me above his crotch. Cum and some piss dripped from the floor from my body, staining the floor below. I looked down and saw what awaited me. His cock was huge, not as huge as Krax's but it was around a foot in length and two and a half inches wide. It was shaped like a normal human cock, but it spurted buckets of precum. I felt him start spraying his pre at my gaping asshole, he slowly pressed the head in and then everything else. I could feel my stomach start to bulge from his size, it hurt as he pushed in more than 10 inches, but I couldn't help myself to more. "Just push it all in, give me all of your cock." He listened soon enough, everything was in. I let out a loud moan and started to masturbate. It felt so good having cock inside of me. His warm hot member pushing into my prostate, stretching out places that shouldn't be stretched. The Varhg pulled out, and thrust back in. Whenever he pulled out, precum flowed out of me along with the cum of my previous lovers. His fucking lasted for a couple minutes, his final thrust was the strongest. He pushed me down all the way, his cock suddenly expanded to two and a half inches in diameter, then he spurted rivers of cum into me. I was getting close too, the semen flowing into my bowels stimulated my cock even more. I started to cum, it felt so good letting it go. My dick softened as my belly expanded. He made me his bitch, there was so much of his warm cum and none of it escaped from my tight asshole wrapped around his monstrous cock.

"Yes, please fill me with your cum. More please."

It seemed almost endless, then a couple minutes later I felt him stop shooting his cum into me. His cock softened inside of me and cum poured out. He dropped me in the pool of his own cum and I quickly acted to dry and clean it all up. After I had just gotten a taste of his cum, another man picked me up. A Kett with a more than average sized cock.

After the Kett filled me up with his seed, he told me Krax was waiting for me in his bedroom. He gave me the directions to the showers and told me to clean up before I went to his room. I tried to get up and slipped in the pool of cum, laughter spurred across the room. I picked myself up again and found it hard to walk, my gaping asshole burned everytime I made a step.

When I arrived at the shower room, I noticed that the room was very dirty and smelly. There was mildew and rust on the walls. I looked around and didn't see any shampoo or bodywash or even soap. I walked into one of the stalls that looked the cleanest and turned the water on. There wasn't a temperature gauge or anything, cold water ran across my cum covered hair and body. I was in there for around 10 minutes, trying to get all the cum and piss to wash off. I smelled my arm and there was the faint smell of piss, but not enough to bother me. I turned the shower off and limped towards a cabinet that had towels in it. I wasn't surprised to see that most of them had cum stains on it, the white towels had yellow marks all throughout. I smelled one of them and it smelled just like the sheets at home. I threw that one to the side and continued looking. In time, I found a fairly clean towel. It was mostly white except for a few yellow spots here and there. I dryed my hair and body and even tried to clean the inside of my asshole. I held the towel inside of my prostate and occasionally checked to see if any cum dripped out. Eventually, it seemed like there was no more cum or piss inside of me so I threw the towel in the cabinet and limped back out.

I thought I should use this chance to find my father, but decided against it. If they found me wandering around, then we would both be in trouble. I slowly made my way to Krax's chambers. Eventually, I reached his front door and it opened by itself. I looked around and saw that Krax was waiting for me in his bed. He looked like he had taken a shower too, he was clean and I smelled his cologne in the air.

"Do you think you're ready now, bitch?"

"Yes master."

"Good whore, look's like you've learned your place."

I limped towards him and sat next to him on his bed. He wasn't hard yet, but I could see that he was eager in his eyes. He reached over and caressed my ass cheeks, occasionally slapping them. He used his other hand to pull me closer, then moved his palm to push my head towards his. Krax affectionately kissed me, I kissed him back. We traded saliva, I could feel myself getting harder and harder. I moved my hands towards his crotch and felt the head of his thick cock was also oozing pre. Krax stopped kissing me and spoke.

"God, I can't wait to destroy that tight ass of yours."

He continued to kiss me again, wet noises filled the room. His giant tongue dominated mine. I continued to caress his cock as it grew to its full length. Krax stopped abrubtly and talked again.

"Bend over. This time I will have you, no more excuses."

"Yes, master."

I did as I was told. Face down, ass up. Krax slapped at my buttcheeks again. I felt his warm member slide across my crack, I wanted it inside of me so badly. Krax pulled me closer by pulling at my thighs, he was preparing to enter. I moaned as he put just the tip in, I could barely stretch just enough to take it in.

"Fuck this feels so good. Haven't had a virgin in a while."

The Krogan slowly pushed everything in, I put my hand over my stomach and could feel his giant cock parting my inner tunnels. He was halfway in me when he pulled back and pushed back in.

"I'm going to cum buckets inside of you, you dirty whore."

Krax talked dirty the entire time, I tried to talk dirty too but it was always interrupted by my loud moans. I felt him slowly moving up towards my chest. He was so god damn big but it felt so good. Krax picked up his pace, the friction from his hot member warmed my insides. Soon enough, I felt his plump ballsacks slapping against my own. He was almost all the way inside of me.

"Uggh, FUCK."

Krax pushed his entire length into me, his cock flared and spurted hot cum. I felt my stomach start to expand as he emptied his balls into me.

"Master, you're so big!"

He came inside of me for over a minute, jets of hos hot cum painted my insides white. Krax slowly pulled out, I could feel the cum trying to flow out as his flared cock stretched me even further. His cock came out and flopped down, cum gushed out of my broken asshole and stained the sheets. Krax fell on the bed and breathed heavily. I crawled myself around and sucked on his softening dick. His semen tasted salty, I loved the taste of it.

"Fuck, I think I might just keep you."

His cock retreated back into his foreskin, I frowned and decided to lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss me again. He slapped my ass one last time, cum spurted out when he did so. He finished kissing me and spoke again.

"About your father kid. I think we can come up with an agreement."

"Yes master?"

"He owes me 50,000 credits. We can work it out so that every person, (he paused) and animal you fuck in my nightclub, I'll take off 100 credits. He'll stay here as prisoner until you pay up. Don't worry, he's not hurt. We're feeding him well and letting him watch TV to help pass the time."

"100 credits each? That's absurd. I'll have to fuck 500 people!"

"You already had sex with 36, including me. You'll be here all day for the next few days making up for your fathers mistakes."

"Do I get to rest in between?"

"Sure, you can shower, eat, and sleep every day. You won't be able to leave the nightclub until you finish though."

"Fine, I'll do it. What happens next? What if my father finds out? He won't be able to look at me the same way ever again."

"Don't worry, we won't tell him."

I agreed to his deal, he kissed me one last time.

"Alright, leave my room. I got things to take care of, wait before you leave take this."

He took something out from under his pillow and handed it to me. A crusty buttplug with dried up semen all around it.

"Put it on, I don't want you dripping cum on my carpets."

I put it inside, it was as big as Krax was in width but I managed to fit it. I crawled off the bed when Krax stopped me again.

"By the way, the pillow at the motel? That was me. I had a nice Salarian bitch boy offer himself to me there yesterday night. I covered his face with my cum and it splattered all over the pillows."

I continued to leave and limped out the door to enter the main part of the nightclub again. I heard shouting there, some sounded like animals. _Fuck, what are they planning now?_ I saw what they had in store for me, I saw more Yahg's across the room. I also saw a few giant Elcor, I've never seen one in my life. I also saw some caged Varren, some sleeping and some snapping at its oppressors. There were many other animals too. Adhis, Challyrion, Galorn, Taurgs, Rylkors, and Eirochs. They were all locked in cages, I wondered how they had managed to capture them. I counted at least 30 animals, none were horny yet but they all looked hungry. One of the men saw me and yelled out loud to the crowd.

"Here is our bitch! Welcome back! We got a treat for you, but first lets warm you up and make these beasts horny instead of hungry!"

A Kett walked up to me and pushed me down in the middle of the nightclub. It looked like the floor had been cleaned, but I still smelled cum everywhere. The Kett undressed himself and put his Angaran cock into me. He wasn't a challenge since Krax was far larger, but I moaned as he fucked me anyway. He dumped his load into me and let the next person have a turn. Few minutes later, he came into me. Two Turians walked up this time, but instead of spitroasting, they used their rather large cocks to double penetrate my single hole. They both entered at the same time and kept the same rhythm.

"Yes! Yes more cock!"

"Shut it whore, you won't be speaking much when these animals are done with you."

Their ribbed cocks pleasured me beyond anything else, they both came at the same time and got off together. Cum dribbled out as they walked away. No one came to take my ass or my mouth, I looked around and saw the animals were more wild now. Their large cocks were sticking out, some of the larger ones sprayed pre everywhere.

"Look's like the animals want some too!" Someone yelled.

Everyone cheered and voted for who they wanted to see me breed with.

"Adhi!"

"No! Let's break him apart with the Eiroch!"

"I want to see him tied with a Challyrion!"

Shouts filled the room, it seemed like they picked someone to be the announcer, he was a tall Turian. I had fucked him before I remembered.

"Looks like it'll be an Adhi!"

Some of the crowd boo'd.

"We want to see him split in half by Eiroch cock!"

"Turn him into a Tuarg cumslut!"

The Turian hushed the crowd, "All in due time everyone. We can't hear him scream if he passes out from the pain!" He then gestured towards one of the cagers who had a smaller Adhi with him. The cager opened the gate and the Adhi came rushing out. He bumped into me as he tried to stop himself from slipping. He then jumped on top of me and put his legs on my thighs, pushing me towards his eager cock.

The Adhi's cock was long but thin, it looked like a corkscrew on the tip. It was similar to a pigs except his member had scales, it would be a bumpy ride. It was over two feet in length, but only an inch wide.

It took a couple attempts until the Adhi found my gaping asshole, I barely felt it as he pushed it in until he got his entire length in. He barely pushed back before each thrust, I moaned as he drooled on my back. The Adhi didn't last very long, he was cumming before he even knew it. There was so much cum though, it overflowed eventually and splattered all over the floor. When he finished, he dismounted and was led back by his cager.

"For our bitches next mate, a Challyrion!"

The Turian announcer gestured towards another cager, he opened his cage and a large Challyrion ran out and mounted me in the same way as the Adhi, then he started humping me as soon as he could, but missed every time. Challyrions cocks were the same as dogs except it was green like their body, they were also bigger in size. This Challyrion's cock was a foot in length and had a knot that was 3 and a half inches wide.

I had to help him to get his cock inside my ass, he kept hitting the surrounding areas with his bony cock and it started to bruise. One I guided his wet and greedy cock, he hit the jackpot and jackhammer into me. I felt his bulb start attacking my hole, desperately trying to get in. I moaned as his knot finally came in, then came out. Each time it got bigger until finally it was too big too escape me. His heavy breaths swept across my back as he panted. His semen wept into me as his cock expanded. My moans turned into painful groans as it grew too big for me. I whispered quietly to him, begging him to stop growing, but he couldn't control it even if he wanted to. After a painful fifteen minutes, his cock stopped growing but he still continued to dump gallons of cum into my inflated stomach. Finally, I felt him start to stop cumming. A few spurts later and the knot started to deflate. He unmounted me and we were ass to ass as he tried to tug the knot out. Soon enough, the Challyrion tugged hard enough and the knot came out with a pop. I screamed as it nearly ripped my asshole apart. I looked at his cock and saw the bulb was around 4 inches in diameter when it came out. My belly started to deflate as the cum waterfalled out. The Challyrion was led back into his cage and the announcer spoke again.

"And who should be next? Another Adhi? A Rlykor? Maybe a Galorn?"

One of the animals went wild, a giant Eiroch was banging at his gate, hungry to breed me.

"Looks like this big fella wants to have a turn! But you'll have to wait your turn, the people have voted Galorn!"

He was about to gesture towards one of the Galorn cagers when the Eiroch slammed the gate off. The front of the cage flew over the announcers head, the Turian was dazed but got back into motion a few seconds later.

"Guess he just doesn't want to wait! He might be too big but he'll get what he wants!"

The giant Eiroch slowly walked towards me, the cagers and others around him backed off.

"No, no, not yet! He's going to rip me apart!"

No one did anything, instead they cheered.

I looked at the beasts cock, it was a monstrosity. It was two feet in length and five inches in diameter. This Eiroch was mostly red, so was his cock. His cock was ribbed, even the head was kind of ribbed at the bottom. His shaft was long and thick, the girth of it beat the width of its head. His cock sprayed pre everywhere, leaving a trail of his fluids wherever he walked. As he got closer, the musk of his manhood got stronger, it burned my nose just smelling it.

"Get away!"

I tried crawling back, I got to the crowd when a large Angaran picked me up from the ground and tossed me straight into the Eiroch. The Eiroch opened his arms and I landed straight onto his chest, his four beady eyes looked at me. His smell was so intense, the dirtyness of his cock and body was unbearable, his hot breaths that blew across my face were even worse.

"Don't do this, please."

He dropped me on the ground so that I was on my back, then he lifted my ass in the air so that my weight fell on my upper back. Out of instinct, I put my legs in between his arms and thighs and tried to wrap them around his back to prevent myself from falling, but I only made it easier for him. He grabbed my hips and rammed as much as he could into me. I screamed in agony, his strength made it so easy for him to push me onto his large cock. My belly was bulging at his sheer size. Then the Eiroch pushed back, and rammed me again. This time, he got everything in. I almost blacked out, I didn't scream because I was too busy trying to stay awake.

"Stop please. It hurts so much."

But the Eiroch continued his onslaught, pushing back and then ramming everything in. My screams turned into sobs, it was too much for me. Everyone celebrated while I was practically dying.

"Help me please. Somebody."

I watched as his cock slipped in and out, the bulge moving from my crotch to my upper abdomen. My once hard cock was now soft, flopping around with each thrust. Every time he got everything in, my arms and legs twitched. My insides were burning again, but this time the heat was everywhere inside of me. I was surprised to know that I didn't bleed at all the entire time.

His rampage on my asshole continued for 15 minutes, finally I felt him thrust everything into me. His steaming hot liquids poured into me, gallons of it dumped into me, unable to escape because of his thick cock lodged in my prostate. I started to cramp, his thick cock and his large amounts of cum broke past my limits. Then, I felt him squirt his last few spurts and his dick softened inside of me. The Eiroch then fell to the side and went to sleep with me still on his cock. I crawled off, his cum gushed out, leaving a pool of his thick semen under me.

"Looks like he's finally done! What'll be next? Let's get started on that Galorn why don't we!"

I fell on the ground, facefirst onto the pool of cum. I caught a good whiff of it on accident, the stench of it was horrible. I threw up on the ground, but instead of vomit, it was his semen. It burned my throat and I got a good taste of it, it was very bitter and I tried to spit out what was left in my mouth.

The Turian gestured towards a Galorn, who was small compared to the Eiroch. I lifted myself up from the semen covered floor but fell back down. My entire body ached, it took all of my effort to turn myself around so that maybe the Galorn could do missionary instead of doggystyle. I felt hard hands grab onto my shoulders, I was dragged away from the Eiroch and onto another part of the nightclub. They were afraid to wake him up.

I heard another cage door open, the Galorn ran towards me with an eager look. His cock was very much like a cats, but with more barbs and more length. I raised my legs up and let him mount me. I barely felt his barbs or any pleasure as he thrusted into me with immense speed. My insides still haven't closed enough for me to feel much. I could feel him pushing the cum out as he hungrily thrust in and out. Soon enough he was cumming, when he was finished, he dismounted and was led back into his cage. I very faintly heard the announcer, another cage door opened and an Adhi was next. I still barely felt his cock, the Adhi dumped his load and left. I was so tired, I lost count how what was next. I think after the Adhi is was another Galorn, then a Charyllion, and then another Galorn, but it could have been another Adhi, I wasn't sure.

I was about to fall asleep on the floor when I felt a large hand pick me up, an Elcor was picking me up. Elcor cocks are similar to Krogans, but they had bigger length and width. This Elcor's cock was slightly bigger than Krax's. He slid me onto his cock with ease and moved me up and down on his large cock. I finally started to feel pleasure instead of pain, his cock was just the right size for me now. It still hurt having his large cock inside of my bruised body but I stopped caring. I grew hard after a few strokes, I put my hand over my belly and felt his warm bulge moving up and down inside of me. I moaned in pleasure as his large cock stimulated my prostate, I heard the Elcor's breaths grow heavy, he and I were both getting close. Then, the Elcor rammed everything in, I came during his final thrust. I orgasmed hard, my cum flew on my chest and even over my head. Then I felt the Elcor's horse cock start flaring, it felt so good being full of his cock. Soon enough, his cum gushed into me, mixing in with the others. I felt so warm and good as he came, but also so tired. The only thing keeping me awake was my own hornyness, but after I came, fatigue washed over me. I fell asleep on his cock.

I woke the next morning with Krax's arms wrapped around me in his bed. I smelled his cologne and body wash on me too. I guess they washed me after I fell asleep. My insides still ached from that Eiroch, but I could also feel that my prostate kind of snapped to my original tight state.

"Looks like my lovely bitch is awake."

"What am I doing here, master?"

"After you knocked out, I had them bring you to my room. I washed you myself and I gave you a special pill to help you close that gaping hole of yours faster."

"Thank you."

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten dinner or breakfast yet.

"Hahahaha, let's get you something to eat. Then, I can open your tight ass again."

He lifted up the blanket, he was naked but not hard. Krax lifted himself off the bed and chose a suit from his closet. I watched him put his clothes on and waited for him to give me my clothes, but he didn't. I got out of bed too and waited for him at the door. When he was finished, we walked out together and made our way to the main part of the nightclub. I was expecting him to stop there and get something to eat from the fridge, but he kept walking. I continued to follow him, he made his way to the front door and walked out. I hesitated, embarressed of myself but shortly continued to pursue him. It must have been early in the morning, like really early. There weren't that many people around, and most of them didn't pay any attention to me like this was a normal thing. I looked at the gun shop as we walked past, luckily, they hadn't set up shop. No one could know that I was John Reynolds son.

Krax stopped by at a restaurant, the food smelled good. My mouth watered at the scent. Krax seemed to know the chef personally, they were both Krogan but the chef was considerably smaller.

"Welcome back buddy! New bitch you got here?"

"Yeah, I think this ones gonna be a keeper."

"You'll have to treat me to him someday then, anyway, what'll it be?"

"The usual for me, and some eggs and sausage for this pet."

The Krogan chef rang the order and gave Krax the bill. Krax swiped his credit card and sat me down at a clean table. The chairs were cold against my bare asscheeks. Krax sat down in the chair in front of me.

"I have another deal for you."

"Yes, master?"

"You stay here and be my loyal bitch, and your father goes free tomorrow."

"What about the credits?"

"You'll have paid it 10 times over by the time you die."

"How many have I paid off now?"

"Well, you fucked 36 men at first, then another 29 after that."

"29? I thought it was around 15."

"Those sick bastards fucked you even after you were knocked out. Don't worry though, they didn't send another Eiroch or another Taurg after you. So what'll it be?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Won't my father wonder why you're keeping me?"

"I'll tell him in exchange for my 50,000 credits, I'll keep his useless boy as a table maid, though he might know that I'm lying and know that I'm keeping you as a whore. Either way, it's your choice. Your father will be allowed to visit you, but don't think it'll be that often. He only visits Kadara once a month."

The other Krogan came back with our order. I wolfed it down and then gulped the glass of water that came with it. After we were both finished, we discussed it some more. It seemed more and more appealing with every detail, free food, free water, free cocks, and I was kind of falling in love with Krax, I agreed to the deal.

I was to be his cock slave for the rest of my life.


End file.
